Tim
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian's douchebag detector is just as good as his gaydar, and he has always known that Tim is trouble.


_**A/N:** So I'm really trying to keep up with this one fic a day thing seeing that I'm still unemployed. Well, this fic turned into a monster. I didn't think it was going to be this long (this is longer than one of the Apex Predator chapters). The fic is un-betaed and you can kind of see this as the companion piece to "Consulting Project", as it's in the same universe and took place before "Consulting Project". This is partly inspired by my own experience. The piece ended up being rather plotty, which I didn't expect. _I have a Tumblr account where I talk about my SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me: rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com__

* * *

><p>TIM<p>

Sebastian had always known that Tim was trouble. He had never wanted to punch someone so badly his entire life. Sebastian knew about bastards and jerks, since he could be a damn good one himself. In fact, Sebastian would say that his douchebag-detector was just as good as his gaydar. So the first time Blaine introduced this colleague of his to him, Sebastian already knew that this Tim was no good.

Actually, to be fair, Tim was not all the problem. That would be giving Tim way too much credit. The entirety of the problem could be summarized in the form of Blaine's work. Sebastian could have sworn that just seeing what Blaine had to deal with everyday was enough to make him to want to be a permanent student. Sebastian knew all about politics and backstabbing, and he knew he could more than hold his own if he was ever put in that situation. But seeing Blaine taking the blunt of these things and constantly becoming collateral damage in his workplace was just too much to bear.

As far as Blaine was concerned, if Sebastian had his say, he would rather Blaine quit the corporate world and do arts. It would take a certain type of person to survive in the corporate world. One had to be ruthless, know how to play "the game" and do the right kind of networking. Being nice and working hard would never be enough. So in other words, Blaine's way of living his life really had no place in the corporate world. Not unless he wanted to be in the never-ending vicious cycle of stress, frustrations, and defeat.

It made Sebastian's heart ached every time he saw Blaine slaving over yet another late night, or hearing him spoke about how his program manager threw him "under the bus" yet again, or finding out that Blaine could not get promoted again because of some absurd reasons involving utilization target.

So whenever Blaine told Sebastian that he was going to be staying late in the office after going out for a quick drink with his colleagues, Sebastian never objected. Sebastian knew that Blaine never drink alcohol outside of their apartment, so if sitting next to boisterous colleagues for an hour sipping water was going to make Blaine feel a little better about building a network within the organization, why not?

Blaine was one of those people who brought work home with him. Everyday was a status update for Sebastian. Blaine would share with him about things that happened at work, about how he had to finish a business case in two weeks or how one of his colleagues had food poisoning from the pizza they had the other week.

And of course, Blaine would talk to Sebastian about Tim too.

"I know he can be a bit blunt sometimes." Blaine was folding the laundry into a neat pile. "But he's a really good mentor. Tim's close with the partners, and he said he would put in a good word about me."

Blaine always seemed so hopeful about things that Sebastian just did not have the heart to tell him that Tim was most likely only telling the partners what would make him look good, and that Tim was most likely doing this in Blaine's expense.

"Blaine, you really need to be less transparent about things." Sebastian tried to explain this to him. "Only very few people are genuine, most people just want to dig up dirt to use against you."

The attempt was about as effective as trying to sell a farmer his own crop.

Sebastian had met Tim several times in passing, but he never had a real interaction with the man until he attended Blaine's company's Christmas celebration last year. It was one of those rare occasions where Blaine's avaricious company actually felt generous enough to let its employees bring significant others to the dinner. Sebastian remembered how excited Blaine was about the whole occasion, telling Sebastian how he was glad that he could finally introduce his boyfriend to everyone in the office.

"They're not a bad bunch." Blaine adjusted his cufflinks. "I'm so glad you can make it."

Sebastian felt bad about it. Blaine had invited him out for some of the drinks sessions before, but Sebastian always declined with a variety of reasons. The truth was, after hearing about what Blaine had to put up with at the office, Sebastian really had no desire to meet any of those superficial people. Sebastian knew these kinds of people all too well; he had to see his own parents dealing with them at corporate functions and family gatherings. It just was not his scene, not unless he was given free rein to put these people in their proper place.

Sebastian couldn't, of course. If he did, it would be at the expense of Blaine's career. Blaine would be crushed.

By the time they arrived at the dinner, most of the seats had been taken. Sebastian could make out Tim right away in the dark. Tim was a large hulking man in his mid-twenties with piercing blue eyes and already thinning hair. According to Blaine, Tim allegedly came from Europe. Of course, it only took a few exchanges with Tim for Sebastian to see that Tim was full of shit. But, for the sake of Blaine, Sebastian bit his tongue the whole night and tried to be civil.

That night was a memorable one, although not in the best ways.

To this day, Sebastian was still proud of the fact that he never beat the shit out of Tim. As it turned out, Tim was one of those nasty, aggressive drunks who in spite of his size could not hold alcohol well at all. By the fourth beer, Tim was already slurring and swearing like a sailor. After the dinner service was completed, the dance floor of the restaurant where they had their celebration was opened for everyone to dance.

Sebastian remembered seeing Tim downing drinks after drinks. Swaying and stumbling over everyone and everything. Sebastian saw Tim striking up a conversation with Blaine while he was off getting himself a glass of wine. As he was walking back, Sebastian could see Blaine trying in his very polite but too subtle way to keep a distance from Tim. Of course, Tim did not seem to notice as he continued to invade Blaine's personal space.

Sebastian was about to cut in when Tim suddenly grabbed Blaine and kissed him.

Blaine seemed stunned for a moment. Sebastian could see his boyfriend's eyes widened in shock before his hands went up instinctively and gave Tim a hard shove.

"Tim, you're drunk." Blaine looked upset, but in spite of that he still tried to be his naturally kind and understanding self. "Maybe someone should get you home."

"Oh heeeey, Sebastiaaaan!" Tim seemed to have noticed Sebastian by this point. It was at this point that Blaine realized that Sebastian had seen everything. Tim stumbled as he tried to walk pass Sebastian. "Your boyfriend needs – needs to loooooosen up. He sucha pruuuuude. He never drinks or does anythiiing ..."

It took every ounce of self-restraint to not pound Tim to a pulp at that moment. Instead, Sebastian went to keep Blaine company for the rest of the night while they watched Tim made a fool of himself by feeling up every woman he came across. After all, someone had to be there to watch out for Blaine.

It was nearly two in the morning when the party ended. As they waited by the sidewalk for their car to pull up, Tim stumbled around the pavement with some difficulty as one of the colleagues righted him. Sebastian cursed under his breath when he saw Tim walking toward them.

"We … go-ing to the baaar." Tim slurred. "Comin'?"

"No." Sebastian cut him off immediately.

"Oh I git it." Tim hiccupped. "Your wife doessssn't drink. You the man of the house wha? Don't let Blaine order you around. Take charge! Beee ah maaaaan."

Sebastian felt Blaine tightening the grip on his hand, trying to hold him back. So for the x-th time that night, Sebastian kept his scathing remarks to himself and pretended that he did not hear a word that Tim was saying.

The drive back to their apartment had been an awkward one, with Blaine apologizing profusely about what happened at the dinner. Sebastian really did not give a shit that Blaine and Tim kissed. After all, Tim was the one who kissed Blaine. However, it did bother him that Blaine felt the need to shoulder all the blame on himself, and it also bothered him to no end that a bastard like Tim could get away with stupid stunts like that.

Of course, that was the ways of politics within the corporate world. Sebastian wished more than anything that it was him in Blaine's place. He would have really made sure that people like Tim paid for all the grievances caused on others.

It was a long, heated night for them that night. Sebastian wanted to do everything he could to show Blaine that that all was well; and he knew that Blaine was doing everything that he could to show Sebastian that he only had eyes for him. Sebastian already knew that, it was never a confirmation that he needed from Blaine. Blaine straying was the last thing he was concerned about.

Sebastian was more worried about the fact that Blaine would get hurt by those around him, and that he would not be around to protect him.

Then earlier in March this year, Blaine told him in a quivering voice that he was not up for promotion that year due to utilization issues while Tim had been nominated for the promotion. Sebastian remembered holding his boyfriend close as Blaine cried out his frustrations. Two months later, Blaine told Sebastian that Tim's promotion was not approved due to inappropriate behavior at the Christmas party. And then in July, Sebastian found out from Blaine that Tim had left the company for an industry job that paid triple his salary.

Sebastian celebrated Tim's defeat and departure by taking them both out for a fancy dinner and theatre afterwards. That was Sebastian's nice way of giving all the Tims out there the middle finger.

With the changing of leaves came the fall. In September, Sebastian came home from class to an excited Blaine. He had finally managed to get onto the high profile project that he wanted. It would give him the opportunities to work with some of the brightest in the company and learned new skills; but it would also mean that he would had to do a temporary relocation to another state for a few months.

They promised each other that they would Skype everyday, and that Sebastian would fly over whenever he did not have classes. Although the project was only for a few months, Sebastian could tell from his daily Skype session with Blaine that the stress and the loneliness were taking their toll on Blaine. But there was something else too, something that Blaine had yet to tell Sebastian.

And then one day, he got on Skype to find a distressed Blaine who was on the urge of a breakdown.

"What happened?"

"I know I should've told you, but I didn't think it would be a big deal." Sebastian could see Blaine running his hand through his hair. "I found out two weeks ago that Tim was the project manager on the client side and I had to work with him on this program."

Sebastian waited to let Blaine continue.

"He was fine and everything, and then earlier tonight the whole team went out to dinner with the client." Blaine swallowed. "So they ordered drinks and Tim got a bit tipsy."

Sebastian could feel his blood pressure rising as dread started to fill him.

"He propositioned me." Blaine sounded hysterical.

"He what?"

"He said he's curious." Blaine took a deep breath. "I said no and excused myself. I left dinner early and came right back."

"Oh, Blaine."

"I should've listened to you. I feel so stupid about this. What am I supposed to do?" Blaine was floundering. "I know I didn't do anything wrong but he's on the client side and I'm just an entry level analyst. This is a huge project! We can't afford to lose this!"

"You have to talk to your HR." Sebastian tried to suppress his anger as he fought the urge to fly over and beat the daylights out of Tim. "Regardless of what happens, you need to have that on record so that if he decides to screw you over first, you're protected."

They spoke at length about what to do for the rest of the evening. It was past three in the morning when they ended t heir Skype call. Sebastian did not fall asleep that night.

A report was filed with HR the next day; and two days later, Blaine was removed from the project. Nothing else was done about the situation. Blaine was unstaffed for two months, so he worked from home during those times, trying to apply for internal projects so that his utilization was not too severely affected.

Blaine did not get any bonus that year, but Sebastian was glad to see that there was no more Tim in the picture. At least, there was no more opportunistic bi-curious asshole that was there to give his Blaine false hope only to backstab and harass him later.

Another December arrived, and this time they did not go to the company Christmas party. Blaine suggested that they stayed in for the evening. Sebastian bought roses and Blaine lit up their apartment with many small tea light candles. While Sebastian made his famous baked salmon, Blaine showcased his culinary mastery by making chocolate soufflés. They dined together in their apartment and enjoyed each other's company.

They made love later that night, with dozen of candles flickering in the bedroom of their apartment. Sebastian marveled at the way the lights played over Blaine's skin as his boyfriend lowered himself onto him, hazel eyes gazing into his green ones the entire time. Sebastian thrust up into Blaine, eliciting a moan out of him. Blaine was beautiful like this, with his head thrown back and eyes closed as he moved up and down, taking Sebastian in deeper every time. Sebastian reached up and pulled Blaine down for a long, heated kiss.

There was nothing he loved more than Blaine at that moment; his dear Blaine who trusted the world with all his heart, whom in spite of all the disappointment and hurt that he encountered still did not lose hope in those around him.

"Sebastian, Sebastian." He could hear Blaine chanting his name almost like a mantra and a prayer as he kept moving. Sebastian sat up and pulled Blaine closer so that he was seated on his lap. He kissed Blaine's neck, sucking at the juncture of where the shoulder and collar bone met. Sebastian thrust up again, this time in a different angle. He felt Blaine digging his finger nails into his skin as his prostate was hit. So Sebastian did it again, and again, and again.

"Come for me, Blaine." Sebastian murmured into Blaine's ear. He was so close. Blaine felt so good around him, tight and hot and so heavenly. He reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock, moving it up and down and rubbing his thumb over the slit.

One more thrust and Blaine was coming, crying out Sebastian's name as he came. The sudden convulsion around Sebastian's cock was enough to send him over the edge as well. Sebastian tightened his arm around Blaine as he came, crushing his lips against Blaine's as his world exploded into million pieces.

They stayed in bed afterwards, catching their breaths and giving each other affectionate little touches. Life was good.

Winter passed and March came. Blaine started a new project and this time, it was with a local client. Blaine would spend most of the day at the office and took unfinished work home. It was still long hours, but at least Sebastian would get to see Blaine in the flesh for a change, even if the new project partner was a douchebag called Anthony.

For Sebastian, Anthony was a different version of Tim. A more refined, sarcastic, abusive, and well … gay, version of Tim. In other words, Anthony was another one of those people who would hurt and tear down Blaine.

But Sebastian knew that Blaine wanted to prove himself and make something of himself in this industry. And that no matter how many times he was torn down and disappointed by the different "Tim" in the world, Blaine would continue to be Blaine. His resolve would never waver, and his trust in the goodness of people would never be questioned.

So until Sebastian graduated from school and became the most successful tycoon in the business, where he would then find a way to convince Blaine to focus his life on something he truly enjoyed; Sebastian would continue to stand in the background and be the person to help Blaine cope with whatever that came his way. No matter what happened in the future, Sebastian would always be there, ready to catch Blaine when he fell.

(END)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I just want to add that yes, I did have a colleague named Tim who was a different type of douchebag from Anthony. The Tim in this fic is pretty close to the Tim I know in real life._


End file.
